Lea Halalela
by Black Knight 2012
Summary: What really happened when Optimus died and was brought back by Sam in Egypt and who did Optimus really meet while Sam was lying dead as well and how would it affect the two of them after the battle.


Lea Halalela

(Holy land)

By Black Knight 2012

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers and only write for pure enjoyment all rights belong to Hasbro and Michael bay.

A/N: The title is taken from a song called Lea Halaela or known translation is Holy land and is sang by Khuluiwe Sithole & Lebo M. you can find this song on you tube but will put it on my profile page in case you would like to listen thank you.

S/P: What really happened when Optimus died and was brought back by Sam in Egypt and who did Optimus really meet while Sam was lying dead as well and how would it affect the two of them after the battle.

Lea Halalela

(Holy land)

It was cold as mist swirled around the ragged landscape trees changed into cold tarmac into the hold area of a plane then onto sand. The mist was constantly changing as they moved the body of the massive Prime from one country to the next knowing that the land she was in changed and sometimes showed what was happening in the world below.

She turned her gaze to the north far off into the distance the rugged mountains' that raised up curving inwards some reaching into the sunset sky that was where the boy Sam was the well off all sparks hidden no guardian walked there as it was guarded by the ancient primes only their kind could go there to beyond

A feeling of something about this metal creature and the future of earth had made the young winged angel look over the newest being to arrive her wings ruffling as they settled back down waiting for him to wake sighing she hoped that the young boy would tell the old primes off it was not fair to use the boy and the young prime in getting back at their brother but who was she to argue with them.

When Jazz had warned her he would arrive it had saddened her that the last of the entire Prime's would have ended up here in this world. But as Prowl had told her sometimes fate could be cruel. But her heart went out to this mech of all he was needed by his men and the boy. She prayed that the Primes of old had told Sam what he need to do in order for the Last of the true Prime's to awaken and defeat the Fallen Prime though she thought it should have never come to that.

As two blue optics powered up the feeling of hurt ran through the massive body as he gazed at the mist watching it slowly disperse. Turning his head Optimus watched as the landscape changed from a massive forest to the inside of the planes used to transport him and his men only to change to sand and pyramids. He could remember the fight the anger at Megatron looking for Sam and finally pain though his chest and spark chamber.

Suddenly it all came back to him in a flash Megatron had stabbed him from behind he had been distracted looking for Sam. Was he dead? The thought rang out until a voice answered him making him turn to see the winged being in front of him the black wings where odd until he sat up and looked at her.

"You're not dead great Prime just in a limbo between the world of dead and living. You do not belong in the next realm for many more eons to come death has not taken you yet thanks to the boy. But fate has played a cruel hand in your war and somehow you have ended up here in between in Holy land as it was once called by our ancestors long ago." The young women spoke as Optimus turned and looked at her the long white blond hair was braided down her back as deep stormy grey eyes looked at him straight into his own blue optics.

The jet black trousers polled around her bare feet only they were not bare a pair of white thin strapped sandals covered them the black and purple top was hidden beneath the black and silver robe that was tied together in the middle of her chest her wings where a pitch black and where spread out flittering in the breeze every so often but Optimus could see a bit of grey and white mixed in along with some blue.

"So I am not dead?" Optimus asked looking round at the place he was in seeing the colours change he looked to the north a strong feeling was calling him there making him want to find peace and calm. "Your men and you're body are somewhere in Egypt north off … geography was not my strong point in school so you'll have to ask when you wake up. Anyway hopefully Sam will wake up soon." Stopping she saw the guilt on his face knowing he was responsible for Sam's death sighing she had to cheer him up it would not be long before the primes where finished and Optimus would awake into a battle zone.

"Opp's my bad I was not meant to say that part you're not dead per say just in-between" she finished looking at him with a silly grin on her face her silver eyes dancing with joy or cheekiness'. Suddenly Optimus began to laugh and smiled at her slowly gazing about only to look back at her. "So why am I here and why are you telling me this all?" he asked as the angel stood and moved towards him seeing her rise to his height he held out his hand giving her a place to sit and talk.

"Um yeah my name is Serena Anderson Angel of the in between world, guide and trouble maker. Well you're here because of your brother Megarton you see since he was brought back through the All-spark. Fate and Chance have been playing a deadly game, and up to now most of the key players are here and waiting for you and Sam. But you'll only get one shot at it so will he." she spoke bowing to him while she introduced her self-sitting on his palm she spoke rushing the last bit quickly.

Seeing his confused expression she sighed and spoke bringing up images of long ago as the mist changed to show the young prime his heritage. "Long before the All-spark came to this world Optimus Prime this world was inhabited by early humans but your people also walked this world when a ship known as Atlantis came here with the seven Prime's of old their mission was to collect and store energy or energon as you call it." stopping she saw him nod as she took a breath and continued on.

"You see the only way to do this was to destroy the one thing a planet needed the sun or sun's but your great ancestor's spoke one rule between them Never to harm a planet with new life they would only go to planets dying or that had died. But when the seven Primes came to this world they began to build a machine that could only be powered by a legendry artefact called the Matrix. But one of the Prime's wanted to destroy the planet, when the six other Prime's found out that there was new life on earth.." she paused and waited for him to understand what she was about to say in the next part.

"The brothers battled and took the matrix away from there brother making there body's into a tomb keeping it safe from him the machine was built over and hidden but the last of the Prime's became known as the Fallen he was the one who made Megatron change and become dark." She spoke looking at the sky the images where changing Sam would be waking up sooner then she had thought.

"But Optimus know this time is running short and Sam is about to bring you back Only a true Prime of spark and Sprit of old can defeat the Fallen trust in yourself and you will win destroy the machine and you will be able to stop the earth from dying if not then there is no hope left Only a prime can do it and you can for this is why you are here" she spoke

Seeing Sam climb up onto the body through the mist she moved away as she spoke the last words watching the boy raise up the matrix "good luck Optimus Prime and Jazz and Prowl say hello." She spoke seeing the colours of the in-between world change and pulse.

She knew Sam had awoken and was racing to Optimus she watched as he raised the matrix high and plunged it into Optimus chest bringing the Prime back to life. She watched the whole thing and saw Optimus defeat the Fallen she saw Sam and Mikeala together and smiled she saw Jet fire's spark enter the in-between world and pass on to Primus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -'-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the massive battle ship ploughed through the sea Sam had spoken to Optimus about what had happened after the Prime had saved him by sacrificing his own life. Sam spoke of the symbols wheelie's helping them find jet fire the fear, sadness, anger, guilt he had not done anything more finding the tomb the anger at the matrix crumbling to dust around him and meeting the prime's off old.

Optimus told Sam about the young girl he had meet about the history about who he was. "Wait did she have grey eyes and blond hair and her name was Serena" Sam asked as he watched the Prime turn and look at him the blue optics looking at Ratchet then back at the young man before him as he knelt down to the boy's level. "Yes Sam did you know her?" Optimus asked seeing Sam nod he waited and listened as Sam explained what he knew.

"She was one of the people from Mission city Optimus she was one of the dead when I asked her name they showed me her face she was wearing black and purple and was just outside picking up some letters when the attack happened. Maybe she wanted to let you know that she understood what happened that day" Sam finished as Optimus nodded and walked away from the group his optics gazing at the sky as he sent his message to the stars hoping.

_Later that evening _

If anybody had looked but many would say they were mad sitting right on top of one of the planes was a young girl her blond hair was flowing freely as jet black wings glimmered in the light as the black and silver robe flew out behind her and flapped in the wind the black and purple top and trousers socking up the sun as sanded feet showed peeking out. As she stood and saw Optmius stop and glance her way he moved closer knowing none of his men could see the young women.

"I don't have long seems I have some more people to guide onto the afterlife but I came with a gift you and your men can relax. Meagtron is badly damaged and may come in the in between world. But that is not what I came to say more of your men will come Optimus Prime and they will land on earth un-harmed." She spoke seeing relief in his optics and sadness at the brother he had once trusted long ago would be injured

"But there is a war brewing bigger than you and Megatron one even Primus cannot stop be ready Optimus Prime for your destiny and Sam's are moving closer and closer…I wish you luck and good bye may you have peace soon" she spoke gazing at him as he nodded at her word's. Suddenly a breeze came and she was gone but there lying on the plane was two jet black and silver feather's and a small note that he picked up and read only for it to disappear and turn to ash as the voice spoke around him.

"_Sometimes we need a Guardian to guide us for you and Sam to keep" _

Gently he took the feathers inside and went back to his men with the good news. But he sent a silent thank you to the Angel and relaxed for the first time, war would come but for now his men were coming to earth and he was happy one day he would meet Serena again but that would be for a very long time to come…..

The End

"Hope you like and please press the nice button below that says review and thank you the story is based on the spiritual beliefs I believe in and I do not disseminate against people's religion or their belief's in this world we all make choice's and I believe what I want to believe thank you." From Black Knight 2012


End file.
